


catch and release

by evils



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, daichi is denser than a solid block of lead probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evils/pseuds/evils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sawamura-kun, don't tell me you're actually a <i>virgin</i>?" </p><p>Daichi flushes a deep red and Kuroo's grin turns positively wicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch and release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narumiyamei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumiyamei/gifts).



> how did it come to this  
> happy holidays, haha...

“Is that… _Kuroo_?” Suga says the moment they walk into the gym.

Daichi whips his head around quickly to where Suga is squinting and, yes, holy shit, that _is_ Kuroo.

“I didn’t know he went here,” Daichi says. They haven’t seen each other since the Spring Highs, but Daichi never thought that they’d wind up going to the same university.

“Oi, Kuroo!” Suga calls, waving a hand. From across the gym, Kuroo looks up at his name, a brief expression of surprise crossing his features.

“Well, if it isn’t Sawamura-kun and Sugawara-kun!” he greets good-naturedly after jogging up to them. “Decided country life was too boring, eh? Come to try your luck at the big city?”

“We’ve been great, Kuroo, thanks for asking,” Daichi jokes.

“So you’re trying out for the volleyball team too, Kuroo?” Suga inquires.

“Gee, what makes you say that?” Kuroo quips, gesturing around them at what is, in fact, a volleyball tryout. “Glad to know you guys will be my teammates.”

“That is if we make it, haha,” says Suga, rubbing the back of his head.

“Come on, I’m sure we’ll all make the team,” Daichi assures as he nudges Suga slightly. Next to him, Kuroo grins, nodding confidently.

“I’m with Sawamura-kun on this one,” he adds. Suga smiles at them both.

They’re split into groups by the coach after that so he can observe the skills and play of each group one at a time. Suga gets separated from them while Daichi and Kuroo are put in the same group.

“You’re looking pretty good these days, Sawamura-kun, the city has really changed you,” Kuroo comments, a slow, cat like grin spreading across his face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daichi asks, his eyebrows raised. He doubts he looks all that changed, it’s only been a few months since they’ve last seen each other after all. On the other hand, Kuroo looks mostly the same––still tall enough for Daichi to have to look up slightly in order to talk to him while they’re both standing, still going around with messy bedhead that still somehow manages to look good even though one section hangs over his eyes while the other sticks up at odd angles. Still, Daichi admits reluctantly, devilishly attractive as ever.

“Oh, nothing,” Kuroo replies in a teasing lilt.

The tryouts to by smoothly, and the coach and captain assure all the potential recruits that they’ll have the results up by the end of the week.

When Daichi and Suga are getting their things together to head out, Kuroo comes up to them to catch them before they leave.

“I think this team will be pretty interesting with you guys on it. Don’t you think?” he says, looking between them interestedly.

“Actually, Iwaizumi-san is on the team too,” Suga says, and Daichi looks at him in surprise?

“Woah, really? I didn’t see him before.”

“Yeah, he was in my group,” Suga nods. “He was the ace of Aoba Jousai,” he explains to Kuroo, after meeting his inquisitive look.

“Ah, what an interesting team indeed,” Kuroo says. Just then, Suga’s phone rings, and he reaches in his pocket for it to check the screen.

“Sorry guys, I’ll be back in a sec!” he calls before heading outside to answer the call. Daichi and Kuroo are left standing by the doors as the rest of the recruits head out or talk to the coach.

“So, Sawamura-kun, what do you think?” Kuroo asks him.

“Of what?”

“The team, of course. Ah, isn’t it a bit poetic, don’t you think? Old high school rivalries born into new teamwork in university! Truly we are growing up.” His voice is joking and light, and Daichi chuckles.

“I think it’s good to know that I’ll be playing alongside a skilled player like you,” Daichi says finally. Kuroo’s smile widens, and he leans forward towards Daichi a bit. Daichi has to tilt his chin up the tiniest bit to meet his eyes, and for some reason, a rush of heat creeps onto his face.

“Say, Sawamura-kun,” Kuroo begins suggesting, “how about you and I meet up for coffee sometime together? I’m sure we have a lot to catch up on.”

“Uh–sure, that sounds good,” Daichi says, not sure what Kuroo’s trying to do. He just knows that he doesn’t trust the intent behind that sly smirk one bit, but...they’re going to be teammates after all, so might as well try to become friends now.

They exchange numbers and agree to meet on Wednesday, the day after next, at a small coffee shop nearby that Kuroo suggests.

“What was that all about?” Suga asks as he rejoins Daichi, watching Kuroo leave the two of them with a short salute.

“Nothing,” Daichi says. “Uh, I just. I think we’re meeting for coffee together, apparently.”

“...Just the two of you?” Suga comments, sounding surprised.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you came along too,” Daichi reassures him.

Suga laughs at that, for whatever reason. “No, no, I’m fine. You enjoy your coffee date with Kuroo.”

“It’s not a date…?!”

––

"Sawamura-kun, don't tell me you're actually a _virgin_?"

The words leave his mouth so easily, each syllable sliding out with a tone that tells him that Kuroo doesn’t actually think they’re true.

But then Daichi flushes a deep red and Kuroo's grin turns positively wicked.

“Wait, I was just kidding, but it’s actually _true_?” Kuroo sits back in his seat, an amazed expression on his face and an interested glint in his eye. “I didn’t think a guy like you could…,” he trails off, and Daichi wants the floor to just open up under his chair and swallow him whole. How did they even get on this topic? Kuroo had asked him if he was seeing anyone, or if he was getting any, and...and then somehow they ended up here.

“What _about_ me? Just because not everyone sleeps around like you do––”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Kuroo backpedals, holding up two hands. “It’s not a bad thing, it was just...unexpected, is all.”

“Is it really that shocking to you,” Daichi grits out, embarrassment pooling within him and swirling uncomfortably in his gut. He feels like his face is going to burst into flames at any moment with how hot it is.

“Well, yeah, I mean, you’re just so,” Kuroo fishes around, running a hand through his perpetually-messy hair and giving a short, single laugh and doesn’t continue his sentence. “Well,” he says, his voice taking on that wicked quality once again, “if you ever feel like changing that, I’d be more than happy to help.”

Daichi freezes.

“...What?” He’s almost sure he’s misheard, if not for the self-assured curl of Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo shrugs, like he’s just said the most average thing like ‘ _hey, how’s the weather_?’ and hadn’t just offered to _take Daichi’s virginity_.

“Yeah, it’s no big deal,” Kuroo continues, and Daichi cannot believe how casually he’s treating this. How is he alive? How could someone say things like that and not _promptly combust on the spot_? In fact, Kuroo is beginning to look more and more like a cheshire cat by the second, his toothy smirk spreading and his eyes going lidded and sly-looking. “I’m not gonna lie, I think you’re pretty fucking hot. And I’m game if you are, no strings attached or anything.” He leans back in his seat, observing Daichi with a gaze that makes Daichi’s insides churn with humiliation, mortification and––oh god, _interest_. 

“How can you just–just–Jesus _Christ_ ,” he splutters, much to Kuroo’s amusement.

And suddenly, Daichi is imagining it, picturing hot, slick skin on skin and a wild head of black hair thrown back in pleasure and that _voice_ ––

He stands up abruptly, because he’s one hundred percent sure that if he stays any longer, he really _will_ spontaneously combust. The chair scrapes loudly against the tiled flooring as he rises, drawing the attention of nearly every other customer in the coffee shop.

“I, uh, have to go,” he says lamely before turning on his heel and hightailing it out of there.

––

“And then he just _sat there and smirked_. Who even _does_ something like that?”

“Woah, calm down there.” Sugawara’s voice is tinny and far away, but it makes Daichi realize that he’s clutching his phone so tightly that he might actually crush it in his grip. He lightens up and feels the blood rush back into his fingers all at once, making them go tingly. “I mean yeah, I guess it’s kind of weird,” he says.

“Just kind of?!”

“Well...I mean, the whole hookup culture is really big right now right, so…”

“That doesn’t make it less weird!”

“Although it _is_ kind of weird that you haven’t lost your v-card already,” Suga says.

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, to be honest, I was kinda surprised about that too.”

“Wait,” Daichi says into the receiver, furrowing his brows, “aren’t you a virgin too?”

“Uh, actually––” is the response that he gets.

“Oh my god!” Daichi yells, because this is _unbelievable_. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Uh...you never asked, I guess,” Suga replies. He sounds kind of embarrassed about it, so Daichi spares him and decides not to ask him who it was right now. He’s sure Suga will tell him whenever he’s ready to.

“God,” he groans instead, running a hand over his face. “Now I really do feel like the weird one for not having done it yet.”

“It’s not _that_ weird,” Suga assures him. “I just didn’t expect you to be the type who wanted to wait to make his first time, like, special or whatever.”

“I’m not!” Daichi protests, because he’s really _not_. He’s just never really been that interested or invested in sex, he guesses. He’s thought about it before, sure, and would like to experience it, but the opportunity had never presented itself. And then the thoughts pass, because he’s too busy with volleyball or schoolwork or whatever.

“So if you’re not, then why not take the opportunity?” Suga muses.

“Because–because it’s _Kuroo_ ,” Daichi says, letting the name fall from his lips in exasperation.

“Ah, so it comes down to _Kuroo_ then, not the issue of sex itself,” Suga comments wisely. “I didn’t know you hated Kuroo that much? You two kinda had that weird captain-competition vibe going on back in high school, I guess,” he muses over the phone thoughtfully. “But since you mentioned that he asked you out to coffee and you agreed, I thought you were getting past that. Maybe even a little interested in him.”

‘ _I don’t hate him_ ,’ is what Daichi wants to say, because he really doesn’t. Kuroo is a good guy–a good captain back then, a great teammate now, and Daichi knows it. And if he’s being really, really, _really_ brutally honest with himself, Daichi’s always thought that Kuroo was extremely attractive, with his dark hair and feline grin and tall body. But he shuts out those thoughts quickly, the tips of his ears going hot.

“Well, it’s really up to you,” Suga comments after Daichi doesn’t reply. “But I don’t think it’s good to hold grudges like that. Also, I know you think he’s hot, you used to stare at him all the time during training camp,” he adds, and Daichi rightfully splutters indignantly in response.

He doesn’t address Suga’s misunderstanding that he has some kind of grudge against Kuroo, and he ends the phone call feeling no less conflicted than when he had started it.

––

Volleyball practice the next day is a disaster.

Well, most of the team plays pretty well. Suga’s sets are all on point, even for the upperclassmen that they don’t know too well yet. Iwaizumi’s spikes hit most of their targets, Kuroo’s blocks are solid as usual.

But Daichi can’t seem to stop fucking up.

It happens whenever he looks at Kuroo, or looks in Kuroo’s general direction, or when he _thinks_ about Kuroo. His receives miss, his spikes are blocked, one of his serves doesn’t even make it over the net.

Suga eyes him critically throughout practice, and keeps glancing towards Kuroo as if he’s trying to say _”go talk to him!”_ But Daichi is _not_ going to do that, because he’s done with talking to Kuroo. Especially when the idea of it makes him feel an uncomfortable ( _excited_ , his inner voice tells him) churning in his stomach and a tingling in his limbs.

He can feel Kuroo’s eyes at him in the beginning of practice, the gaze heavy and settling over his skin. But as they continue to play and as the hour grows later and later, the looks come less frequently until it’s just Kuroo passing over him as he does with any of their other teammates.

Daichi doesn’t know what he’d been expecting. Some kind of confrontation, maybe? Some scenario where Kuroo pins him with significant looks all throughout practice, and then corners him in the locker rooms later to conclude their ill-fated conversation from the coffee shop?

But, for whatever reason, he didn’t expect Kuroo to just...let it drop. And that, god knows why, makes a small prick of annoyance form in his chest––annoyance and frustration, at Kuroo for invading his thoughts like this after his ridiculous proposition, at himself for actually _entertaining_ said proposition, albeit privately in his mind, and letting himself get so affected by it to the point where he’s fucking up even volleyball.

He’s feeling worse about the whole situation by the time practice is over and he’s stewing back in his room. His suitemates have gone out again, probably, and Daichi finds himself pulling on his jacket and shoes before he can really think about it further.

It’s Friday night, so naturally the party is crowded. It’s easy to get himself a drink, easy to lose himself in the throng of bodies and blaring music. He feels strange as he takes a sip of whatever’s in his cup, decidedly un-Daichi-like. It’s not like him to do this, but the strange sense of frustration that’s been sitting in his stomach since yesterday afternoon is slowly beginning to dissipate with each pull of alcohol, replaced with a warm, tingly sensation instead.

Stupid Kuroo, Daichi thinks. Stupid Kuroo and his weird propositions and his dumb, handsome face. He takes another large gulp to try to dispel the image of Kuroo smirking at him across the coffee table in his mind. It works a little bit, so at least there’s that. A few guys and girls try to approach him to strike up conversation, and Daichi considers himself a pretty friendly guy; normally, he would have entertained them. Tonight, however, his sour looks and general lack of enthusiasm and response drives them away quickly.

About an hour or so later, he finds himself wandering the rather large party house. He’s beginning to feel out of place, and is debating whether it might be better for him to just go home. He’s not sure what he’d been thinking in the first place––he doesn’t like drinking all that much, or parties in general. At the time, it’d seemed like a better option than just letting himself stew on a Friday night in his room.

When he turns the corridor, however, he stops short in his tracks. The two guys making out against the wall don’t seem to notice him, and Daichi’s about to turn tail and leave until he realizes that he _definitely_ recognizes the build and the trademark hair of the taller guy, the one currently pinning the smaller guy against the wall and sucking at his neck. It’s exactly who Daichi has spent all evening trying to forget about, and he feels himself go hot with–with, what, anger? Frustration? Embarrassment? _Envy_?

Kuroo’s hands are bracketed enticingly around the other guys hips, and Daichi can just barely see the corner of his mouth curling upwards into his trademark smirk as he presses it to the underside of the stranger’s jaw.

He turns abruptly then and leaves, the buzz of the party and the alcohol and the _everything_ suddenly too, too hot. The trek back to his dorm goes by quickly, even though the warm mid-spring air feels stifling and cloistering as he keeps a brisk pace. His head feels light and the swirling in his stomach hasn’t subsided at all. If anything, it’s intensified, moving and coiling until Daichi feels like it’s all but unbearable.

The moment he slams the door shut behind him when he reaches his room, he’s tearing his clothes off as if they’re the source of this stifling feeling, and sitting down on his bed. Maybe it’s the alcohol that has lifted his inhibitions a little, maybe its the general sense of frustration that’s just building and building, maybe it’s the fact that he saw _Kuroo_ with _someone else_ , but Daichi shoves his hands down his boxer-briefs without preamble and palms at his cock insistently.

It’s already half-hard, and he strokes it into fullness with a series of rough twists, thumbing gracelessly at the head. His breath is coming ragged, and before he can stop himself, Daichi’s imagining a different set of hands on him, with fingers longer and less blunt than his own, attached to a well-shaped arm, attached to, _of course_ , Kuroo.

Daichi gives a half-frustrated, half-desperate groan and kicks his underwear the off so he can properly fuck into his fist. The drag is rough and tactless, but Daichi doesn’t care; he closes his eyes and thinks about a pair of dark eyes and dark hair and a sultry voice as he comes all over his hand.

Afterwards, he lies on his bed without bothering to redress and feels distinctly unsatisfied, despite his release. Daichi has no idea what possesses him to do it––he must still be drunk or something, but he finds himself reaching for his phone in the pocket of his discarded pants and pulling up a text message window. The letters come out sloppily on his first try, but eventually he gets it, presses send, tosses the phone aside, and falls asleep.

`To: Kuroo Tetsurou  
Is that offer from the othr day still good?`

––

Daichi groans awake, and is immediately met with a splitting headache. He cracks one eye open, which is a mistake, because he’d forgotten to draw the blinds last night and the sunlight is streaming at maximum brightness through the window.

“Rough night, huh?” a voice calls from across the room, and Daichi opens both eyes to see that his roommate is actually there, for once.

Daichi blinks himself awake and brings one hand up to rub against his face. Belatedly, he realizes that he’s still naked.

“Jesus, shit,” he mutters, glad that he at least remembered to actually get under the covers before going to sleep last night.

“Don’t worry about it, happens to all of us,” his roommate says, gathering some of his things from his desk before leaving the room.

Daichi sits up in bed and blearily reaches for his phone to check the time. However, when the screen glows to life, he ends up tossing it away in shock to the foot of his bed.

The home screen had told him two things: it was half past noon, and he had one new text message from Kuroo Tetsurou.

He can feel the blood literally draining from his face as he suddenly remembers it all––seeing Kuroo, coming home, and, _Jesus Christ_ , jacking off. And then sending that horrible, horrible drunken text message.

It takes him a good five minutes before he can summon the willpower to rise from bed and get dressed, and then another ten of pacing around the suite and through the tiny kitchen before he can musters up the balls to retrieve his phone from among the sheets.

He picks it up carefully between his index and thumb finger like it’s poisonous, before finally turning on the screen and swiping it.

`From: Kuroo Tetsurou  
hell yeah it is, can u swing by my place around 3?`

He is so fucked.

He is _so fucked_ , because not only had he asked about Kuroo’s offer, but Kuroo had also _agreed_. And not that Daichi wouldn’t put it past him either, but judging from the tone of his response, Kuroo didn’t seem to be joking about it either.

What was he going to do? Was he actually going to go over there? Daichi had no idea. He’d honestly be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t the least bit interested, but...but...what?

There wasn’t much to lose, except maybe his pride if it really did turn out to be some big, awful, joke, but Daichi didn’t peg Kuroo as the kind of person to stoop that low. He guesses that’s the real issue––his pride.

Suga’s words from their conversation the other day echo in his mind. _Why not take the opportunity?_

––

Two and a half, debate-filled, antagonizing hours later, Daichi somehow finds himself standing in front of an apartment door surprisingly close to where his dorm is.

He can feel his ears already beginning to heat up, and he hasn’t even gathered the courage to knock yet, for god's sake.

Turns out he doesn’t have to, though, because the door swings open on his own, and Kuroo is standing behind it looking thoroughly bemused.

“Sorry, I saw you come up through the window and I wasn’t sure how much longer you were gonna take, so I decided to take matters into my own hands,” he says easily, standing aside to let Daichi through. “Come on in, unless you’ve changed your mind.”

“I haven’t,” Daichi says, and somehow the jitters and nervousness from before have mostly disappeared. He’s doing this, he’s decided, and he’s not the type to not follow through or give up halfway. Maybe something about actually _seeing_ Kuroo spurred on his sudden resolution––it was true, they _had_ been rather competitive in their high school days, even if they didn’t see each other as often as they do now, and Daichi feels a little bit of that returning as he stands and regards Kuroo in the foyer of the small studio apartment.

“So what made you change your mind, virgin-kun?” Kuroo smirks, sliding his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. Daichi loses some of his ground at that, his face coloring slightly.

“None of your business,” he mutters.

“Isn’t it exactly my business, though, if I’m one doing this?” Kuroo sounds absolutely smug.

“Are you going to get on with it or not?” Daichi snaps.

“Woah there,” Kuroo replies, holding up to hands placidly. “We don’t have to rush, haven’t you ever heard of foreplay?”

“ _This_ is your idea of foreplay?”

“Just trying to set the mood, Sawamura-kun,” Kuroo says, stepping closer to Daichi. Daichi purposefully doesn’t step back, instead lifting his chin up slightly to look resolutely back up into Kuroo’s face. Kuroo’s lips only draw into a wider smirk before he leans down slightly, eyes intense and focused.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, voice low and breathy.

“Isn’t that why I’m here?” Daichi replies evenly, even though there is a distinct quickening of his pulse.

Kuroo doesn’t answer. Instead, he closes the distance between them and presses his lips to Daichi’s a lot gentler than Daichi had been expecting. But the moment Daichi reciprocates the tiniest bit, that all changes. Suddenly, Kuroo is winding his arms around Daichi’s waist, bringing him closer, and significantly deepening their kiss. Daichi finds himself grasping the fabric of Kuroo’s black t-shirt as their lips slide together, warm and wet, and as Kuroo’s tongue finds the seam of his mouth.

And then it’s over as Kuroo pulls away soundly after a few moments that were a lot hotter than Daichi had been expecting.

“That wasn’t your first kiss, was it?” Kuroo asks, as if he’d only just considered the idea.

“Wh–no!” Daichi shoots back, though he doesn’t mention that he’d actually only kissed one and a half people before. One had been his middle school girlfriend, and that had not gone well at all. The other had been Suga, who only counts as half because they’d both been drunk and it was _Suga_.

“How far have you gone before, then?” Kuroo questions, leading them further into the apartment, towards the bed in the far corner of the room.

His earlier confidence decreases again, and Daichi rubs at the back of his neck. “J-just kissing,” he answers, cursing the unintentional stutter that slips out.

“Hmm, alright then,” Kuroo says, seeming to think things over carefully. “Don’t look so worried, Sawamura-kun. We can go slowly, if that’s cool? Like, one thing at a time whenever you wanna come over? No strings attached, obviously.”

“Um, okay, that works,” Daichi replies, not really sure what else to say. He’s never done anything like this, so he supposes Kuroo knows better than he does in that regard.

“Get over here, then,” Kuroo murmurs, tugging Daichi towards him until they both collapse onto the bed. He wastes no time, settling himself over Daichi and sealing their lips together in a kiss just as fast-paced and dynamic as before.

This time, Daichi opens his mouth willingly and Kuroo slips his tongue inside, licking into Daichi’s mouth with what has to be practiced expertise. He can’t help but let out a small noise at the feeling, and he can feel himself growing hotter by the moment as the kiss continues. The weight of Kuroo’s body feels good on top of him, and the heat seeping through gets under his skin and makes his thoughts go fuzzy as he loses himself in the movements of their lips and tongues. There’s a hand creeping under his shirt, sliding up underneath the fabric and across his skin.

Kuroo moves away from his lips to lick a stripe under his jaw and suck at a spot on his neck, which surprisingly makes Daichi let out a moan that he can’t hold back in time.

“Sensitive here, huh?” Kuroo murmurs against his skin, and then he goes back to pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses all along the column of his neck. Daichi’s only reply is a series of ragged breaths as Kuroo suckles at a spot that makes pleasure bloom behind his lids when he squeezes them shut. Then, Kuroo presses a knee purposefully to Daichi’s crotch, where he’s already hard in his jeans, and Daichi gives a gasp. “Exciting, isn’t it, Sawamura-kun?” Kuroo drawls as he sits up, pulling Daichi up with him and rearranging them so that Daichi is sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing?” he asks, and his voice comes out a lot shakier than he’d been expecting. His lips are wet and kissed thoroughly, and he knows his face must be red from the heat, the embarrassment, either one.

“What does it look like?” Kuroo answers as he takes a position on his knees on the floor between Daichi’s legs and reaches for the button of Daichi’s jeans.

Daichi lets him undo the button and zipper, and lifts his hips up so that Kuroo can pull the jeans down his legs and over his feet. They’re tossed away behind him, but Daichi doesn’t really care about that when Kuroo leans in and nuzzles the bulge at the front of his underwear.

Daichi gives short, shuddering breaths as he watches Kuroo nose along the line of his cock straining through the fabric, and tries with all his might not to come at the sight right then and there. Then, he gives a surprised moan as Kuroo sucks at the head of his cock through his boxer-briefs, dampening the fabric and sending a jolt of electricity down his dick and through his limbs. He wants more than anything now to rid himself of his underwear and get his cock between those ever-smirking lips, but he’s frozen and doesn’t know what to do other than stare, transfixed, as Kuroo mouths down to his balls and back up again.

Kuroo seems to be thinking along the same lines, because he’s reaching up to Daichi’s hips so he can pull down his boxer-briefs. His cock springs free and his underwear is thrown where his jeans are. Kuroo takes it in his hand, thumbing at the slit slightly before letting his tongue out to lick a thick stripe up its length, from Daichi’s balls to his cockhead. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his entire life.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Daichi mutters, staring intensely at the scene before him. Kuroo looks up at him then, with that wicked gleam in his eye before leaning in and closing his lips around the tip. Daichi bites his lips to hold back the groan building at the back of his throat as Kuroo inches his way down his cock and wraps his hands around the base.

He’s definitely not gonna last long, because this is _nothing_ like he’s ever experienced before. Kuroo bobs his head down and back up, pausing to press his tongue against the slit of cock and, holy shit, why hadn’t Daichi agreed to this sooner? He lets his head fall back, short, breathy moans coming unbidden with each drag of Kuroo’s lips and tongue across his hard cock.

“K-Kuroo,” he calls out when he feels the familiar pressure building, about to explode. That’s all he gets out though, before he’s coming harder than he’s ever come with just his own hand, right into the hot, wet heat of Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo doesn’t miss a beat, continuing to sink up and down as he milks Daichi dry and swallows around his dick neatly.

Finally, he withdraws and sits back, looking up at Daichi with a rather self-satisfied expression.

“Not bad,” he comments, wiping the corners of his mouth with a thumb. “You must eat really healthily, Sawamura.”

Daichi just groans, half in embarrassment, half in post-orgasmic pleasure.

Kuroo tosses him back his jeans and underwear and stands. Daichi does the same, awkwardly slipping back into his boxer-briefs and then his jeans.

“Um,” he says, only because the silence is getting kind of weird. What do they do now…?

“Well that was fun, wasn’t it?” Kuroo says, waggling his eyebrows. “I bet you don’t regret coming here anymore, do you?”

“Who said I ever regretted it in the first place?” Daichi retorts, and the awkward tension melts easily.

“Your face did in the ten minutes you spent standing outside my door,” Kuroo replies easily, cocky grin back in its place. Daichi looks at his mouth and tries not to think about how just a few minutes ago it’d been wrapped around his dick.

“Shut it,” he grits out in mock-anger, and Kuroo laughs and pats him on the back.

“Well, we should do this again sometime. Feel free to text me anytime, Sawamura-kun.”

For once, Daichi thinks he’ll take Kuroo up on that.

––

He doesn’t see or hear from Kuroo until Monday, during their regular volleyball practice. He doesn’t know what to expect, doesn’t know whether Kuroo will acknowledge him differently or whether he’ll see through him and pay him no mind like he had last week.

“Don’t overthink it,” Suga says as they’re walking to the gym together. “I can already see the wheels turning in your head.”

“I can’t help it, I’ve never done anything like this before!” Daichi complains, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

“What, had a fuckbuddy?”

“We’re not– _fuckbuddies_ –” Daichi can hardly even bring himself to say the word.

“Aren’t you though?” Suga laughs. “I mean, he actually said the exact words ‘ _no strings attached_ ’ right? That’s about as clear as you can get. Face it, Daichi, you have entered the FWB-zone.”

Daichi groans and swats at Suga. “Don’t say that, it’s weird.”

“I just never thought you’d go on to have your sexual awakening with Kuroo, of all people,” Suga continued, paying to mind to Daichi’s protests.

Daichi looks up at the sky, trying to stare directly into the sun; maybe it’ll blind him severely enough that he won’t have to go to practice, and then he won’t have to see Kuroo ever again. Unfortunately, it’s too cloudy outside and his efforts go to waste.

Except that he most definitely _does_ want to see Kuroo again. He’d spent Saturday night and most of Sunday jacking off to the memory of Kuroo’s mouth wrapped around his cock, to his great shame, but he was too reluctant to pick up his phone to arrange another meeting so they could do it again.

When they enter the gym, Kuroo is already there doing stretches, chatting pleasantly with Iwaizumi as they flex their arms over their heads. Suga gives him a knowing look and nudges him in Kuroo’s direction slightly.

“Oi, Sawamura-kun, Sugawara-kun!” Kuroo calls them over before Daichi gets the chance to act on anything––not that he would have, in the first place.

“Y-yo,” he says, trying to sound nonchalant. Next to him, Suga muffles a snicker as a cough. Kuroo’s easy smile gets a little sly around the edges, but other than that, he doesn’t say anything.

“Coach says we have a practice match coming up soon, against Oikawa’s school,” Kuroo informs them, and it all gets easier after that.

“Woah,” Suga says. “Are they good?”

“Who cares,” Iwaizumi interjects with a scowl on his face. “I can’t wait to beat Shittykawa’s ass into the ground.” The three of them share a knowing look between them, because everyone knows the reason Iwaizumi’s phone is constantly going off at all times isn’t because of his mother calling after him.

“I’m sure it’ll be a good match,” says Daichi as he sets his things down and begins his stretch.

The rest of the practice goes by smoothly, without any of the awkwardness or the unsteady feeling that he’d gotten from last week. The only thing a little out of the ordinary is Kuroo’s gaze staying on him a little longer than it usually does, but Daichi is almost one hundred percent certain that he’s imagining it.

Afterwards, when they’re all changing and gathering their things in the locker room, Kuroo finally approaches him when everyone else seems to be busy chatting or leaving.

He leans up against the locker next to the one Daichi’s using and says, in his now familiar drawling tone, “I had a lot of fun this weekend, Sawamura-kun.”

Daichi looks at him and glances around, not that anyone is listening to them anyway. “I did too,” he replies eventually.

“Well, if you’re looking to unwind a bit,” Kuroo says as he pushes himself off the locker and moves to pass Daichi towards the exit, “I’m free this Thursday afternoon. At four.”

He looks back at Daichi expectantly, and Daichi, a little bit surprised at the casualness with which Kuroo approaches things like this––shouldn’t he be used to that, too, by now?––gives a nod of acknowledgement.

Satisfied, Kuroo turns around, throwing a hand up in a short wave goodbye before leaving the locker room.

“What was that all about?” Suga asks, approaching Daichi from behind after he stares at the door swinging shut behind Kuroo.

“Nothing,” Daichi replies. “I just...I guess we have another meeting.”

“Look at you go,” Suga jokes, patting him on the back good naturedly.

––

Thursday rolls around a lot quicker than Daichi had been expecting, and he finds himself in Kuroo’s apartment once more, with his dick currently in Kuroo’s hand and his forehead against Kuroo’s shoulder.

Apparently not only is Kuroo good at giving blowjobs, but he also gives killer handjobs. Or maybe Daichi’s just inexperienced and has nothing to compare it to, but all he knows that when he comes all over Kuroo’s fist, he’s sure he’s seeing stars behind his eyes.

It goes on like that––sometimes Kuroo comes to him after practice, or texts him randomly during the week telling Daichi when he’s free and if he’d like to come over. Daichi nearly always says yes, and he spends the evening with Kuroo giving him sexual favors that never fail to leave his legs like jelly and his head spinning.

Kuroo also begins texting him a lot more. In between the occasional inquiries of whether he’d like to come over are inane comments about Kuroo’s day, how boring his classes are, how they’re gonna strategize against other teams in upcoming practice matches, how his laundry’s been piling up. Daichi humors him most of the time, replying with stern reminders for Kuroo to do his laundry and pay attention in class.

One night, however, as Daichi is about to turn in to go to sleep, his text tone goes off. Usually the only one who texts him this late at night is Suga. But when he picks up his phone to check, it’s most definitely not a text from Sugawara Koushi.

`From: Kuroo Tetsurou  
what are u wearing`

Daichi stares at the text for a moment, trying to decide whether or not Kuroo is joking. He wouldn’t put it past him, either, so it’s hard to tell.

`To: Kuroo Tetsurou  
Are you kidding me?`

`From: Kuroo Tetsurou  
that doesnt sound sexy at all`

`To: Kuroo Tetsurou  
We’re not doing this`

`From: Kuroo Tetsurou  
why not? i think itd be pretyt hot`

He stares at his phone in disbelief, trying with all his might to tamp down the small stirring going on in his lower regions. No, he is not going to sext Kuroo. It’s one thing to go over to Kuroo’s to get his dick sucked, but another thing entirely to do it over _text message_. And what would he even _say_? Daichi can’t imagine he’d be good at it at all…

Before he can think about it any further, though, a call comes through to his phone, his screen lighting up with a name none other than Kuroo Tetsurou. He looks at it, wondering if he should just let it ring before he sighs and picks it up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Sawamura-kun. What’s up?”

“...Kuroo?” Daichi knows it’s him, but he says it as more of a measure of disbelief.

“The one and only,” Kuroo answers.

“Why are you calling?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kuroo laughs across the line. “What’re you doing right now?”

His words are strung together a little too loosely, and Daichi recognizes that subtle quality almost immediately. “Are you _drunk_?”

“Mmm, maybe a little bit...okay, I answered your question, now answer mine.”

“I’m–I’m not doing anything. I’m in bed,” Daichi says. He regrets that last part as soon as the words leave his mouth.

“I see,” Kuroo muses, sounding thoughtful, which nearly always means trouble. “Are you alone?”

“Yeah, my roommate’s never here.” Daichi plays along despite himself, clutching the phone close to his ear.

“Perfect,” Kuroo purrs, and his voice makes Daichi’s dick give an interested twitch.

“Are we really doing this?”

“C’mon, Sawamura-kun, can’t you see I’m trying to set up the mood here?” Kuroo complains, though he sounds more amused than anything else. 

“Fine,” Daichi agrees. He can’t believe he’s doing this, that _they’re_ doing this. “So what if I was?”

“Ohoho? And what were you thinking about?”

Truthfully, Daichi had been thinking about their upcoming practice match against Todai, and by variation he guesses that includes Kuroo since they’re both on the volleyball team, but he’s not going to say that. “Uh,” he falters, “what do you think?”

“Were you thinking about me sucking your dick?”

“My god,” Daichi says. Kuroo sure doesn’t beat around the bush, does he? “Well, if I wasn’t before, I am now.”

“Mmm,” Kuroo hums. “It really is nice. Your dick, that is,” he adds, and Daichi flushes.

“Please don’t talk about my dick like that,” he says.

Kuroo chuckles darkly over the other line, and the sound of his voice makes more blood rush southwards.

“Hey, Sawamura-kun,” Kuroo begins, his voice deep and breathy. “Are you hard right now?”

Daichi looks down at the tent pitching in his shorts, swallowing uncomfortably. “Y-yeah,” he replies, pressing the phone hard against his ear. Unconsciously, his free hand has moved to the hem of his shirt, playing with the skin along the line of his hips there.

“It’s okay,” breathes Kuroo, “you can touch yourself. I want you to.”

He can’t bring himself to reply as he slips one hand down his basketball shorts and into his underwear, fingers curling around his hardness. He bites his lip as he does so, willing himself to be quiet as he slowly strokes it lightly a few times.

“Are you doing it?” Kuroo asks, and his voice has gone huskier, deeper. Daichi pauses to wonder if Kuroo is doing the same thing on the other line, pumping his cock in his fist and thinking about Daichi.

Strangely enough, Daichi has only seen Kuroo’s dick once throughout their whole affair. He guesses Kuroo had been especially eager that day or something, because they were grinding against Kuroo’s front door so hard that Daichi had been scared of coming in his pants. And then before he knew it, both their cocks were out and Kuroo’s was pressed against Daichi’s own in the closed circle of Kuroo’s warm hands as he’d jacked both of them off.

It was probably his favorite experience yet. The slide of Kuroo’s heated flesh against his cock, the puff of their breaths intermingling as they leaned against each other––he thinks of those things now as he grips his erection more firmly in his hand and gives it a proper pump.

“Yeah, I’m doing it.” Daichi nearly forgets to reply, too caught up in imagining that his own hand belongs to someone else, even though that someone else is breathing heavily and purring in his ear through the phone.

“I bet you wish I was there with you, huh?”

“Don’t be so cocky,” Daichi huffs, even though it’s entirely true. He’s kicked off his shorts and underwear now, spreading his legs across his sheets so he can more easily access his flushed dick.

“Oh? So you’re saying you _don’t_ want me there, sucking your cock into my mouth?”

Daichi can’t help the moan he lets out at that one, fisting around his dick and pressing his thumb against the slit.

“Hmm, yeah, that’s what I thought.” Kuroo sounds amused, and Daichi almost hates how _collected_ he sounds, how smooth and deep his voice is, while he’s here in his room, being talked into a sweaty, shuddering mess.

“Say, Sawamura-kun...have you ever fingered yourself?”

Daichi lets go of his dick in surprise at the question, nearly dropping the phone on the floor.

“Uh,” he says eloquently.

“So you _have_.” Daichi can nearly _hear_ the evil grin spreading across Kuroo’s face. “And here I thought you were a vanilla boy.”

“Shut it,” Daichi mutters, even though he’s already reaching into the drawer by his nightstand where he keeps his lube. He already knows that Kuroo is going to ask, and despite everything, yeah, he really wants to do it now.

“Well,” Kuroo says, “why don’t you do it now? Can you do that for me, Sawamura?”

Daichi uncaps the lube and squeezes some onto his fingers, mumbling, “Way ahead of you.”

“Well aren’t you being so proactive.”

He reaches down and circles around his hole a bit before wasting no time and pushing his middle finger in up to the third knuckle. The slide is a little slow and he’s tight, but the liberal amount of lube he used helps. It’s been a while since he’s done this, probably since before he came to university, but he groans once his finger is fully seated inside.

“I bet you’re tight, huh, Sawamura-kun,” Kuroo says. Daichi doesn’t say anything, just pants as he draws his finger out before pushing it back in.

“Fuck,” he breathes, the curse slipping from his lips as he cradles the phone between his shoulder and ear so he can use his other hand to wrap it back around his cock.

“Yeah, keep fucking yourself,” comes Kuroo’s voice, and Daichi notices that it’s a lot heavier and more ragged than before. The thought makes him hot all over, and he begins to ease a second finger inside himself.

It’s a little bit of a stretch since it’s been a while, but the fit is snug and slick and he pistons his ring and middle fingers in and out of his hole while rubbing at the tip of his dick with his other hand. He closes his eyes then, and thinks about another pair of hands on him, a long, muscled body hovering over his, a pair of dark eyes staring intently down at him as he fucks himself onto his fingers.

“Oh my god, Kuroo…” The words slip from his mouth and he’s met with a small grunt on the other line.

“Yeah, just like that,” Kuroo murmurs. “Are you close?”

“A-Almost.” He curls his two fingers inside himself, and gasps aloud when he hits his prostate. His other hand speeds up, and even though it’s clumsy since it’s his left hand, the slide of his palm over his dick in tandem with the fingers pressing against his prostate makes him see white.

“Come for me, Sawamura-kun,” Kuroo says, and Daichi obeys. He can’t bite back the throaty whine that escapes from his mouth as creamy white spills all over his knuckles and drips onto his stomach.

His shoulder is starting to ache from where it’s holding the phone in place, so Daichi carefully lets it relax as he grabs some tissues from the nightstand and cleans himself off. “Wow, we really just had phone sex, huh,” he says as he tosses the tissues in the trash.

“Mm, how was it?”

“Shut up,” Daichi says, but there’s no bite behind it and Kuroo laughs.

“Hey, do you think you’re free to come over the day after tomorrow? You can come whenever, I’ll be home all day.”

“Uh, sure.” Daichi tries to sound nonchalant, even though inside he’s ready to jump at the opportunity. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registers that this is the first time that Kuroo has explicitly asked him to come over instead of just giving Daichi a specific time and day where he was conveniently “free.” But he’s probably reading too much into it, so he ends up bidding a hasty goodnight and hanging up.

He lies in bed afterwards, feeling relaxed and sleepy, trying unsuccessfully not to think of Kuroo’s voice up against his ear murmuring ‘ _goodnight, Sawamura-kun_.’

––

“I wanna try something a little different today,” Kuroo says after they pull apart. Kuroo had kissed him as soon as he’d opened the door for Daichi, pulling him inside his room suddenly and sealing their lips together insistently. Daichi had responded quickly, though he was a little surprised at the abruptness, but it was still nice.

“What do you mean?” he asks breathlessly, distracted by the way Kuroo’s fingers are pressing insistently into his hips, thumbs running under his shirt and pushing the fabric up slightly.

“Just trust me,” Kuroo purrs, flattening his palms against Daichi’s torso and pushing him bodily onto the bed. Trusting Kuroo is a lot easier said than done, Daichi thinks as he watches Kuroo lift his own shirt easily over his head before tossing it somewhere on the floor. But, as he’s admiring the flex and move of Kuroo’s muscles beneath his skin as he stands between Daichi’s legs that are dangling off the edge of the mattress, he figures he does trust Kuroo. Enough for this, at least.

He’s thought of this, especially since the phone call from the other night, and no matter how hard he tries to play it off as just his dick talking, he’s happy to see Kuroo, and even happier with the slow, predatory way he’s approaching the bed.

Kuroo wastes no time in divesting Daichi of his clothing, one article following the next on the floor with no sort of preamble until he’s completely naked.

“Moving a little fast today, don’t you think,” Daichi breathes as Kuro straddles him on the bed, knees braced on either side of Daichi’s hips.

“Relax,” Kuroo replies with a quirk of his lips, “this is just the beginning.” And then he leans down, attaching his lips to the sensitive skin under Daichi’s jaw. His hands run slowly over Daichi’s torso, mapping a slow, heated path across his shoulders and down his chest. Kuroo’s hands stop briefly to run his thumbs in small circles over Daichi’s nipples before they continue their snail’s pace downwards, over his abs, then fanning out to bracket his hips before moving back upwards. All the while, Kuroo runs his tongue across Daichi’s pulse, across his clavicle, over the shell of his ear. “Relax,” he murmurs again, his voice low and deep right by Daichi’s head.

Daichi’s breaths are coming in deep, shaky lungfuls as Kuroo continues his slow pace over his body, and he finds that his eyes have slid shut. He groans when Kuroo shifts his weight slightly, causing him to brush against Daichi’s cock against his belly. It’s hard from the slow, warm stimulation of Kuroo’s hands and mouth, despite the fact that they haven’t really done anything besides some necking. 

“Are you feeling relaxed yet, Sawamura-kun?” Kuroo asks, moving his hands downward to massage at Daichi’s thighs. It’s as if his cock senses the presence of the hands closeby, because it twitches in anticipation and Daichi gives another tiny moan. Aside from his now straining erection, however, he does feel more relaxed. The tension built up in his shoulders has been smoothed away by Kuroo’s touch, and there is a pleasant heat all around them.

“Turn around,” Kuroo says, not waiting for Daichi’s answer, “and get on your knees.”

It must be a testament to how at ease Daichi actually feels, because he obeys without hesitation, although a blush has worked its way up his face. Slowly, he rises and turns til his back is facing Kuroo while he props himself up on his hands and knees, feeling embarrassed at the way he’s all but presenting himself.

He’s not sure what he’s expecting, but then there are a pair of warm lips pressed to his nape, travelling down the center of his back as large, warm palms smooth along his shoulderblades. He can feel Kuroo’s body heat hovering over him and his breaths begin to come in short, ragged puffs. His dick hasn’t even been touched, and yet it’s harder than ever and leaking beads of pearly precum onto the sheets.

The lips continue their way downwards in an agonizingly slow pace, until they reach the cleft of Daichi’s ass. Suddenly, Kuroo flattens one hand between Daichi’s shoulderblades and pushes him down so that the upper half of his torso is against the mattress and his ass is in the air. A hot breath fans over his cheeks, and Daichi goes still.

“Wait,” Daichi mumbles against the sheets as Kuroo’s hands reach the swell of his ass and pull his cheeks apart. “Oh my god, what are you––”

“Shh,” Kuroo whispers as he noses along Daichi’s inner thigh, and Daichi can _feel_ the smirk spreading across his lips. “Relax.”

And then he leans in and gives one, long swipe of his tongue over Daichi’s hole.

“Fuck,” Daichi breathes, turning his face to press his forehead into the sheets as Kuroo buries his face between Daichi’s ass and begins eating him out in earnest.

Daichi finds out after just a few seconds that Kuroo eats ass like it’s his fucking born calling. Rimming had never been something he’d really considered too heavily before, much like sex in general. But, as always, Kuroo has Daichi reconsidering everything when it comes to sex. And now he can say with utmost confidence that, yes, eating ass? Is goddamn amazing, because whatever Kuroo is doing has Daichi seeing stars. It’s hot and slick and _unbearable_ when he pushes his tongue outwards and slips it past the first ring of muscle, fucking in and out of Daichi in a way that has him whining and gripping the sheets until his knuckles turn white. His cock is unbelievably swollen and heavy against his lower abdomen, and when he tries to rut against the sheets for _something, anything_ , Kuroo takes one of his hands from Daichi’s cheeks and pushes it hard against his back again, forcing Daichi downwards into the mattress.

“Oh my _god fuck please_ ,” he hears himself saying, the words tumbling from his lips before he can stop them as Kuroo drags his tongue flat over his hole.

Kuroo pauses momentarily to lift his head and Daichi groans at the loss. “Is there something you want, Sawamura?” he asks, tone dripping with mischief and confidence. Fuck, he _knows_ he’s good. His voice goes straight to Daichi’s cock, which has begun leaking strings of precum onto his thigh and the sheets below.

“Don’t be such an asshole,” Daichi grits out, unconsciously pushing his bottom half harder against Kuroo’s palms. “You know what I’m saying.”

“And what would that be, Sawamura-kun? Is my tongue not enough for you?” He punctuates his words with the snap of something hard and plastic, and Daichi can guess what’s about to happen already. “Do you need something more?” Kuroo inquires, even as Daichi can hear the drizzle of lube into his hand.

“Fuck you,” Daichi says, just to spite him, and Kuroo _laughs_.

“That’s the plan,” he murmurs–of _course_ he’s the type to use a line like that, but fuck if it doesn’t make an anticipatory jolt run down Daichi’s spine–and then he’s circling one, long finger around Daichi’s ass before sinking it into him, up to the knuckle.

Daichi moans as Kuroo begins fucking it in and out of him slowly at first, and then speeding up gradually. It’s _good, so good_ but it’s not enough. Kuroo must sense this as well, because at the next slide out, a second finger is pressing into him along with the first. 

“Were you thinking about this the other night? Did you imagine me doing this to you?” Kuroo sounds aboslutely sinful and the words go straight to his cock where it hangs hard and heavy between his legs. Meanwhile, Kuroo’s digits are still warm and long inside of him. The stretch feels amazing as Kuroo’s fingers piston in and out. But after a few moments, it’s still not enough.

“ _Fuck_ –more,” Daichi groans as Kuroo leans down over his back to press hot, open-mouthed kisses along his spine.

Kuroo says nothing, just fits his ring finger in along with his middle and index inside Daichi. It’s a delicious stretch, burning in the most amazing way just slightly around the edges.

And then Kuroo’s middle finger presses against the spot inside him that makes tiny specks of color burst in his vision, and Daichi gives one long, loud moan at the sensation.

“There it is,” he thinks he hears Kuroo say somewhere above him, but he’s too lost to really hear properly because Kuroo is pressing against that spot again and again and _again_ , and Daichi is all but thrashing against the sheets.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” he hears himself saying, like a mantra, but he can’t really control what’s coming out of his mouth at this point, not when Kuroo slows the pace of his fucking and instead just buries his fingers deep and long inside of him each time, massaging against his prostate thoroughly before drawing out and sliding back in, slick and hot.

There’s a tightness drawing in his balls and coiling at the base of his spine, and Daichi knows it’s all over. Kuroo presses against his prostate one last time, and he’s gone. His orgasm hits him like a train wreck, full-bodied and shuddering as he comes with his cock untouched. He thinks he may have called Kuroo’s name somewhere along the line, but Daichi can’t be too sure. His stomach and thighs are messy with his come, as are Kuroo’s sheets, which seem to be in a pretty dismal state at this point.

Daichi turns and collapses onto his back, chest heaving and covered with a fine sheen of sweat.

“Jesus Christ,” he mutters, staring at the ceiling. “Didn’t know that’s what you meant by ‘a little different.’”

“Well, I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I?” Kuroo says, picking his shirt up from the ground and pulling it back on. His erection is obvious against his sweatpants, as is the wet patch that has formed there. Daichi stares at it, and suddenly it occurs to him that he’s never actually _done_ anything for Kuroo, has he? He’d been too caught up in his own pleasure and the discovery of release provided by sources other than his right hand to realize that Kuroo has never asked for–or even seemed to expect–anything in return.

If Kuroo notices him staring, he doesn’t say anything, and Daichi takes that as his cue to get dressed and leave.

“Hey,” he says at the door, trying his best not to be awkward. He ends up scratching his head awkwardly anyway, and Kuroo crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe, observing him with raised eyebrows. Daichi doesn’t know what to make of that expression–it’s not any of his usual faces, which had only seemed to range from sarcastic, amused, and predatory before. “Um, if you ever need me to, uh, return the favor. I could. I mean, it’s actually pretty rude of me not to,” he manages to say.

Kuroo’s impassive face changes and––this face Daichi knows. It’s adorned with a smirk and a sly gleam in his eye. “I wasn’t sure if you were up for it Sawamura-kun, so I never asked. But I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

On his way back to his own dorm, feeling boneless and fucked-out, Daichi tries not to get too excited over the mentioned _next time_.

––

“Say, Daichi,” Suga begins as they’re catching dinner together one night after practice. “You’re not ‘hanging out,’” Suga makes finger quotes in the air, “with Kuroo tonight?”

“No,” Daichi says, frowning slightly. “Am I supposed to be…?”

Suga gives him A Look and Daichi sinks down in his seat a bit.

“It’s just that...it seems like you two are always together now. And you seem pretty, uh, busy at night whenever I ask you to do stuff, so I figured that you two were moving in...you know, _that_ direction.”

“What direction?” Daichi is almost afraid to ask.

“Do I really have to spell it out for you?”

“I-it’s not like that!” he protests, eyes going wide. Suga, however, looks skeptical. “What, we’re not allowed to get lunch from time to time and then also have sex and have those two occasions be mutually exclusive?”

“You can do whatever you want, Daichi, but I’m just saying that I know you. And I know you had a thing for him in high school, so...it’s not that hard to connect the dots.”

“What– _thing_ ,” Daichi splutters, but Suga just shakes his head. “I mean, I guess he’s a good guy and all, and he’s–g- _good_ at,” he waves a hand around ambiguously, “you know. But that doesn’t automatically mean I want to go out with him.”

“Well, if you ever _do_ , I don’t think it’d be such a bad thing.”

“...Huh?” Daichi blinks; he’s not sure that he’s heard Suga correctly.

Suga gives an exasperated sigh. “What I’m trying to say is, you guys are actually pretty good for each other! And Daichi, I’ve known you forever, and you really don’t strike me as the type of guy to go around having meaningless sex without feeling a thing. Especially since it’s Kuroo, and Kuroo is our teammate, a friend, even.”

“I don’t like him! At least not like that,” Daichi insists. “And even if I did, I doubt he’d do anything anyway, that guy probably sleeps with like, a ton of other people besides just me.”

Suga raises his eyebrows so high that wrinkles begin to appear on his usually flawless forehead. “ _Really _?” he says, tone dripping with disbelief. “I haven’t seen or heard about him with anyone else since the two of you began your thing. In fact, I don’t even know if he _looks_ at other people anymore, as a matter of fact. He spends practically all of practice these days staring at you, how have you not noticed this?”__

__“You’re definitely overthinking this,” Daichi says. It’s true, Suga _has_ to be overthinking it and making things way more complicated than they have to be, because there’s no way in hell that he could _like_ someone like Kuroo Tetsurou, right?_ _

__Then again, a month ago, he never imagined that he’d be sleeping with Kuroo Tetsurou either, and yet here he is._ _

__“I’m just saying that despite how often you think he must sleep around, you’re the only person I’ve seen on his arm lately.”_ _

__“I’ve never been on Kuroo’s arm!” Daichi says hotly, raising his voice without meaning to and then turning red when a few people from other tables turn to look at him. He thinks back to just last week, when he’d accidentally fallen asleep after coming so hard he’d nearly passed out. When he had woken up, he was quite literally on Kuroo’s arm, using it as a pillow as the other boy snoozed._ _

__From his expression, Suga obviously doesn’t believe him one bit._ _

__

____

––

Daichi pulls his lips from Kuroo’s and tilts his head back, allowing Kuroo to dip down and scrape his teeth against the skin of his neck, giving small laps of his tongue over sections after he bites into them just slightly. Daichi moans and clenches his fingers, pleasure settling over him like a blanket.

“I love how you’re always so sensitive here, Sawamura-kun,” Kuroo murmurs. “And how you make it so easy to tease you,” he adds, smirking as Daichi’s face flushes at the comment, and Kuroo chuckles.

They’ve been making out for a good fifteen minutes now, and Daichi is getting impatient. His cock is straining in his pants from the prolonged stimulation and from the moments where Kuroo had pressed their hips together, grinding at a deliciously frustrating pace.

Daichi hasn’t forgotten––today’s his turn to return the favor, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it. He’s imagined it more than once, and the idea of giving Kuroo all the pleasure he’s been getting until now makes a new wave of heat wash over him.

Purposefully, he trails a hand down Kuroo’s bare chest, running over the toned muscle appreciatively before going lower, towards his abdomen and where his hipbones dip into that enticing ‘V’ into his boxers. He only hesitates briefly before moving to cup Kuroo through the fabric, pressing his fingers against the bulge there.

Kuroo hisses and leans his forehead down on Daichi’s shoulder, breath puffing out over his skin. Daichi moves his hand and brings it to the waistband, teasing along the line slightly before dipping it in and running his fingertips along Kuroo’s cock.

“And you’re always the one complaining about me being a tease,” Kuroo comments, his breath hitching on the last word as Daichi fully grasps his cock and gives it an experimental stroke. He’s not quite sure what he’s doing, but he’s watched Kuroo enough times to get the general gist.

“I said I was going to return the favor, right?” Daichi whispers as he tugs Kuroo’s boxers down so that his cock is freed from the fabric. He curls his fingers back around it as Kuroo mouths along his collarbones.

“Ah!” Daichi lets out a gasp as Kuroo suddenly bites in his clavicle rather forcefully, right at the moment he’d chosen to press his thumb against the wet tip of Kuroo’s dick. “Careful, there,” he mutters, though he’s not really upset by it. If anything, the soothing tongue that Kuroo runs along his skin afterwards make up for the momentary pain, and he goes back to stroking Kuroo’s cock experimentally.

“If you don’t hurry up,” Kuroo finally says, breathing coming slightly faster than usual, “I’m gonna die.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Daichi says amusedly, pumping down Kuroo’s shaft leisurely. Finally, he decides to have mercy and lets go, pushing Kuroo off of him and rearranging them to that Kuroo is sitting at the edge of the bed and Daichi is kneeling between his legs, a reverse of their positions from the first time Daichi had visited all those weeks ago.

Daichi is met face-to-face with Kuroo’s swollen cock hanging rigid between his legs. He reaches forward to take it in his hands as Kuroo looks down at him wordlessly, eyes trained on Daichi.

He’s never sucked a dick before, and as enticing as Kuroo’s looks, he’s not quite sure how to approach. Does he just...put it in? Daichi tries to recall some of the things that Kuroo’s done to him, but he’d always been lost in the sensation, too wound up to care about the details or methods.

Hesitantly, he places one hand on Kuroo’s thighs and leans forward to give a single lap of his tongue across Kuroo’s cockhead.

Kuroo, as if sensing that Daichi is in need of guidance or direction, puts a surprisingly gentle hand at the back of Daichi’s head, fingers resting just at his nape.

“Open your mouth,” Kuroo instructs. “Take it slowly, and mind your teeth.”

He does his best to follow Kuroo’s direction. First, he wraps his lips around the tip and sucks just slightly. Kuroo exhales heavily, fingers at Daichi’s head tightening a little bit. He relaxes his jaw and begins sinking down slowly. It tastes strange––not too bad, but the sensation of Kuroo, hot and heavy on his tongue, sends a rush through his body.

“That’s it,” Kuroo breathes, applying a tiny bit of pressure to Daichi’s head, encouraging him to go down further. Daichi does his best, breathing through his nose as he flattens his tongue along the underside of Kuroo’s cock and takes him in a little bit more. The edges of his mouth are stretched wide around Kuroo’s girth and he never expected how much work actually went into this, but Daichi can’t deny that the gratified moan that falls from Kuroo’s lips as he draws back up and then sinks back down is worth it.

He continues like that, working his lips and tongue over Kuroo steadily until not only his jaw, but his neck begins to ache too. Kuroo’s hand is still warm against his nape, fingers tight around the short hairs there, but no longer pushing him down. His hands are wrapped around the remaining length that doesn’t fit in his mouth, and all in all, the entire thing makes his dick harden even further as noise after sexy noise bubbles from Kuroo’s throat.

“Either you’re lying about not having done this before, or you were born to suck my dick,” Kuroo comments, and Daichi nearly chokes around him in surprise and embarrassment. The heady feeling that comes with having Kuroo in his mouth doesn’t go away, especially not when Kuroo threads his finger through his hair and whispers more words of praise and encouragement.

The thought strikes him suddenly, as he hums around the hot length in his mouth, that he wants to feel Kuroo inside him. He’s imagined it enough times already, when they’re doing this, or when he’s alone at night in bed. But, like before, Daichi gets the distinct feeling that he’s not going to get what he wants unless he asks for it. Kuroo’s a pretty forward guy, he was the one to suggest all this in the first place, but for whatever reason, he doesn’t seem to be keen on moving forward unless Daichi is the one to ask after it.

“Kuroo,” he says thickly after he pulls back, “I want you to fuck me.”

Kuroo stares down at him for what feels like an eternity before suddenly he’s being hauled up and pulled into a searing kiss. Kuroo doesn’t seem to care that his dick as just been in Daichi’s mouth by the way he licks into it feverishly, hands curling around Daichi’s jaw.

“Oh my god,” he whispers when they break apart, “fucking finally.”

He pushes Daichi back by the shoulders until his back hits the mattress and he’s looking up at Kuroo, who is getting up and reaching into a dresser drawer for a condom and lube.

Without hesitation, Kuroo climbs back over Daichi and smooths his hands down Daichi’s thighs, spreading them apart slightly before reaching for the lube and coating some onto his fingers. Daichi shivers in anticipation, watching the movements with a quivering knot of excitement in his stomach.

The slide of his first finger goes in quickly, almost as if Kuroo had been expecting some more resistance. He looks up at Daichi from between his legs. “D-Did you…”

Daichi nods. “Yeah, last night. Actually, I do it pretty often.” It’s embarrassing to say out loud, but Kuroo begins moving his finger slowly and his thoughts get all jumbled.

“Do you think about me when you do it?” Kuroo asks, voice dark and smooth and so utterly sexy.

Daichi turns his face towards the sheets and doesn’t answer. “More,” he says instead, breath coming raggedly as Kuroo presses deep into him. A second finger joins the first, sliding in and scissoring slightly. He groans at the sensation, biting his knuckle to keep himself from making too much noise.

Kuroo crooks his two fingers inside Daichi, rubbing against his prostate before fitting a third finger in. The stretch of his rim around Kuroo’s long digits feels amazing, but this time Daichi’s looking for something more. After a while, he starts telling Kuroo, “Hurry up, god, _please_.”

The usual witty wisecrack Kuroo would have made, that he’s come to expect, never comes as Kuroo draws up, a wild and hungry look in his eyes as he tears open the condom package and rolls it onto his cock with haste.

He climbs back on top of Daichi and positions himself against Daichi’s hole. Daichi wraps his legs around Kuroo’s waist, thighs pressing against Kuroo’s hipbones and drawing him in closer.

The first press in is agonizingly slow. He opens up around Kuroo little by little as Kuroo pushes the head of his cock in, the rest of it sliding inch by inch until he’s up to the hilt. “Oh, god,” Daichi breathes, staring up at Kuroo who is looking down at him with an intensity that makes something go tight in his chest. “Move,” he whispers, rolling his hips slightly, causing Kuroo to groan and drop his head down onto Daichi’s shoulder.

Kuroo obeys, sliding out before pushing back in and god, that feels _so fucking good_. Kuroo fucks into him properly then, pistoning his hips at a pace that has Daichi thrashing his head back and moaning long and low. The slap of skin against skin is lewd and dirty, but Kuroo’s dick finds the spot inside him that makes the edges of his vision go blurry, and that’s the only thing that matters.

“You feel amazing, Sawamura,” Kuroo says, groaning as Daichi clenches around him. “You have no idea how long I’ve thought about this.”

Daichi doesn’t know what to make of those words, but they send a thrill down his spine and cause his arms to go into action, pulling Kuroo down by the shoulders so he can press his open mouth against Kuroo’s.

They kiss as Kuroo continues to fuck him, and Daichi’s moans are lost to the heat of Kuroo’s mouth as he begins to feel himself nearing the edge.

He’s reaching a hand down between them before Kuroo swats it away absentmindedly, taking Daichi’s cock into his own hand instead and pumping it at the same rhythm that he’s fucking Daichi.

“I-I’m close, oh _god_ ,” Daichi says shakily as he squeezes his eyes shut, brows furrowing in pleasure.

“Come for me, then,” Kuroo whispers, and that’s all it takes. Daichi is coming, a sound humming from his throat huskily as he feels himself spurt onto his stomach and probably on Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo fucks him through it,, words of praise and curses falling from his lips. Daichi can tell he’s close, so he rolls his hips upwards and clenches a little tighter around Kuroo to send him over the edge.

The face Kuroo makes when he comes is one of the most erotic things Daichi has ever seen. His hair, sweaty and mussed, falls attractively over his face as he closes his eyes and opens his mouth in bliss, groaning lowly.

Slowly, Kuroo lifts himself off Daichi and pulls out, removing the condom and tying it off before it’s tossed into the small trashbin next to the bed.

Daichi lies there on Kuroo’s bed, feeling boneless and blissed-out. “That was...good,” he says, finding the strength somehow to sit up. Kuroo looks back at him, an amused quirk in his lips that, somehow, doesn’t match his eyes.

“Glad you liked it,” he replies.

The reply is distinctly un-Kuroo-like, and Daichi falters for a moment. “Well enough that we should do it again, at least. Soon,” he says, hoping to alleviate some of the tension in the air.

It works, and the far-away look in Kuroo’s eyes clears as he looks at Daichi mischeviously. “Well, isn’t someone a little thirsty?”

“Shut up,” Daichi laughs, moving to stand and get dressed. “I’d better get going now, though.”

“Yeah…,” Kuroo says, and Daichi gets the feeling that it’s not exactly what he wants. But Daichi never stays over, except for when he’s accidentally fallen asleep a couple of times, and he doesn’t want to make things awkward. Especially now that Suga’s words from their conversation the other day filter back into his mind.

Quickly, he gets dressed and heads for the door. Kuroo has chosen to stay back in bed, still naked, with his hands folded behind his head as he watches Daichi leave.

“So I’ll...see you around?” Daichi says before he leaves. It’s a dumb question, obviously they’re going to see each other, but he feels like he has to say something.

“You sound eager, Sawamura-kun,” Kuroo teases, and Daichi relaxes. That’s the Kuroo he knows.

“Don’t be so full of yourself.”

“Actually, you were the one who was full of me,” Kuroo says snarkily, and Daichi immediately leaves.

On the walk back to his dorm, he feels that same twisting that he felt in his gut all those weeks ago, but it has now migrated up to his chest.

––

After that, Daichi and Kuroo begin fucking at every imaginable opportunity. The next Monday, Kuroo takes Daichi from behind right up against his front door, too impatient to walk the couple steps it takes to get to the bed. A few days after that, Daichi rides Kuroo until his thighs are sore and there are bruises on his hips from where Kuroo’s hands had gripped him. One time they even start making out in the locker room after volleyball practice, which is the first time the nature of their relationship has spilled anywhere besides Kuroo’s apartment. Daichi hadn’t been able to help himsef; it was midterm season, and they hadn’t been able to see each other outside of practice for a couple of days, and Kuroo had just looked so sinfully good in those shorts. They probably would have continued just beyond making out too, if they hadn’t been interrupted by one of the upperclassmen doubling back to the locker room to retrieve something he’d forgotten. Daichi had done his best not to look like they’d been up to anything, but the upperclassmen had given the two of them a knowing look anyways.

He guesses the secret is probably out to the rest of the team, but nobody bothers or approaches him about it, so it doesn’t matter all that much.

The first time it happens, it’s an accident. Both of them have just finished a round of exams, and Kuroo invites Daichi over late on a Friday night. Daichi goes, of course, and they fuck out all the pent-up stress from studying over the course of the night. After the third round, Daichi is so exhausted that he just collapses on Kuroo’s bed, closes his eyes, and doesn’t open them again until it’s morning. At first, he’s a little shocked and then sorry for probably overstaying his welcome, until he realizes that his back is pressed up against Kuroo’s chest, and Kuroo’s forehead is leaning between his shoulderblades as he sleeps soundly. Slowly, Daichi lets himself be pulled back into slumber for another few hours, enjoying the warmth of Kuroo next to him.

It stops being an accident after that, and Daichi begins staying over at Kuroo’s place more and more often. He doesn’t even realize it until one day, he’s in his own room picking up a few books for class when his roommate sees him and does a double take.

“Woah,” his roommate says. “I haven’t seen you in ages, dude, you’re like never here anymore.” Daichi frowns, because if anything, his roommate is the one that is constantly out of the dorm. “I figured you pretty much moved out and went to go live with your boyfriend or whatever.”

Daichi’s face colors at that. “I don’t have a boyfriend,” he says simply.

His roommate’s eyebrows shoot up. “Really? You’re on the volleyball team, right? My friend’s one of the second years there, he said something about you and one of the other first years? Tall guy, black spiky hair that looks like a chicken?”

Yeah, that’s Kuroo alright, and being mistaken for his boyfriend makes ever-present that knot in Daichi’s chest tighten just a little bit. “It’s not like that,” he mutters.

“Okay, whatever you say, man,” his roommate relents. “But still, you’re sure a sight for sore eyes.”

The encounter with his roommate isn’t the first time the issue comes up, either. Later that week, he and Suga are at the library going over biology notes when Suga says, “So are you and Kuroo going out yet?”

Daichi chokes on the coffee he’d been in the middle of drinking, sputtering ungracefully into his sleeve. “What is _with_ everyone thinking we’re going out?” he demands. “We’re not! Pretty sure you said yourself that we’re just friends with benefits, or whatever.”

“This has been going on for, like, months and you still won’t admit that you have a crush on him?”

“I don’t!” Daichi protests. “We just sleep together, that’s all. That’s it.” As he says the words though, they come out a little empty-sounding. He ignores this feeling resolutely, crossing his arms over his chest to make a point.

“If you’re just looking for somebody to sleep with, then why do you only ever hook up with Kuroo? I’m sure there are plenty of other people out there willing to have meaningless sex. It’s college, after all,” Suga argues.

Daichi opens his mouth to retort, but he can’t think of anything to say right away.

“ _And_ ,” Suga presses on, “Kuroo’s our teammate and a pretty nice guy. You guys match well, you’re way too grounded for your own good sometimes and I feel like he lightens you up. And to be honest, I think he likes you too.”

“There is no ‘ _too_ ’!” Daichi interjects. “I don’t like him! Not like that, at least.”

Suga leans back in his chair, giving up. “Okay, Daichi. But when you come around, I’m not gonna hold back in saying I told you so.”

 _Even if I did like him_ , Daichi thinks to himself privately, _there’s no way that Kuroo would go for a guy like me anyway._

––

The day after next, he’s heading over to Kuroo’s apartment with his hands in his pockets. The weather is really beginning to warm up with summer just around the corner, and there are still streaks of daylight in the sky even though it’s getting to be late evening.

Usually Kuroo answers the door right after he knocks, but this time, Daichi stands there for a good minute before hesitantly knocking again. Maybe he’s not home?

There’s some shuffling and groaning from inside, and for a single, panicked second, Daichi thinks, _is there someone else in there_? But then the door creaks open, and Kuroo is standing there in a ratty t-shirt and sweatpants, looking pale and sick as a dog.

“Oh shit,” he says when he sees Daichi. “Sawamura, shit, I’m really sorry, I totally forgot about today.” His voice sounds scratchy and hoarse.

“You’re sick,” Daichi says. It’s not a question; anyone can see that Kuroo looks a lot worse than usual.

“Ah, no, it’s nothing,” Kuroo tries to wave it off nonchalantly. “Anyway, I’m sure we can hang out later, right, so I’ll see you around, Sawamura-kun.”

Daichi puts his foot out to stop Kuroo from closing the door, and then forces it open wider with a palm. “You look like shit,” he says.

“Gee, thanks, you really know how to flatter a guy.”

“Have you eaten yet?”

“Uh,” Kuroo shuffles his feet guiltily. “Not really.”

“You’re hopeless,” Daichi sighs before stepping inside. He knows he’s not obligated to do anything but...he feels like he can’t just leave Kuroo like this, the guy would probably get even sicker if left to his own devices. Kuroo doesn’t protest as Daichi makes his way inside the apartment and heads directly to the kitchen.

“This is just sad,” he says as he peers inside Kuroo’s woefully empty fridge. Although he guesses it makes sense, because if Kuroo can cook, then Daichi can fly.

Kuroo shrugs noncommittally and shuffles over to the couch to plop himself down. There’s a growing mountain of tissues on the coffee table, and it’s a testament to how shitty he must actually feel if he doesn’t have a snarky comment to tack onto Daichi’s statement.

“I’ll go get some food,” Daichi sighs as he shuts the fridge door. When Kuroo still doesn’t say anything, Daichi looks over only to find that Kuroo’s eyes have slid shut and his chest is rising and falling evenly in sleep. “Hopeless,” he repeats, muttering to himself as he goes over, takes the blanket from Kuroo’s bed, and drapes it around Kuroo’s sleeping form on the couch before quietly slipping his shoes back on and leaving.

He orders some steamed rice and clear broth from a small place at the corner of the road, as well as a variety of cold and flu medicines from the nearby drugstore, and comes back with the food fifteen minutes later, letting himself stealthily inside the unlocked apartment. When he returns, Kuroo is awake, sitting up on the couch scrolling through his phone.

“Good, you’re awake,” Daichi announces, settling into the sitting area after setting the bag of food down.

“I thought you’d left,” Kuroo admits in surprise, looking up at Daichi with something in his eyes that makes the nervous stutter in his chest make itself known again. “Actually, I wasn’t sure if you came at all in the first place, I kinda thought I was dreaming.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble,” Daichi says, sitting down cross-legged at one end of the coffee table. “Here, eat.” He begins getting the food out of the bags, setting the plastic containers out over the table. “And make sure to take medicine afterwards, too.”

Kuroo rubs the back of his neck sheepishly before settling down next to Daichi. “Thanks for this,” he says gratefully. “You didn’t have to, really.”

“Just eat.” Daichi watches, amused, as Kuroo spoons some soup from the plastic container.

“Aren’t you gonna eat too?”

“You eat first.”

“Geez,” Kuroo mutters, “you’re like my mom.” But he digs in anyway. Satisfied, Daichi opens the container of takeout ramen that he’d gotten for himself. It doesn’t take them long to finish, and by the time they’re pushing away the empty containers, some color has returned to Kuroo’s face and he looks less drawn and gaunt.

Daichi makes him take medicine too, and watches as Kuroo swallows the pills down with a glass of water. “Okay, Dr. Sawamura, you happy now?” Kuroo asks afterwards, propping one knee up and resting his elbow on it.

“Not my fault you don’t know how to properly take care of yourself.”

“I don’t need to when I have such a good caretaker right here with me,” Kuroo quips with one of his smirks. Daichi feels lighter after seeing it, somehow. “Why’d you stay, anyway? You didn’t have to.”

“Well,” Daichi shrugs, “what are friends for?”

He nearly regrets the words as they leave his mouth, before he reminds himself firmly that yes, they are friends. Just friends, with a little bit of benefit. But still friends.

“Yeah...friends,” Kuroo says softly, repeating the words as if he’s talking to himself. He sounds almost wistful, somehow, but then Daichi shakes his head minutely. He’s imagining things again, he knows it.

Even when he’s sick, Kuroo still manages to look devilishly handsome, despite the pallor of his skin and the bags under his eyes. His hair is more rumpled than usual, probably made worse from its usual state from lying in bed all day, and he gives an occasional sniffle that, even though it should probably be gross, Daichi finds unbearably… _cute_.

“Anyway,” Daichi says before his train of thought gets off track any further, “we have a game next week, and you can’t be sick for that. Do you _want_ to lose against Oikawa’s team again? Iwaizumi will be furious.”

Volleyball is really just a convenient excuse, but Kuroo seems to take it well enough. “Ahh, of course, how will we win without my beautiful blocks?”

They fall into an easy banter after that, their conversation leading them into volleyball and their upcoming practice matches and their teams. It’s easy, Daichi finds, to just talk with Kuroo like this despite the nature of their relationship.

“You know,” Kuroo says thoughtfully, “I never thought that I’d end up on the same team as you here. But I’m glad I did.”

“Y-yeah, me too...haha, you know in the beginning of the year, Suga thought I hated you.”

“But you don’t, right?” Kuroo sounds sly, like he knows the answer to that question already. He chuckles when Daichi only responds by rolling his eyes. “You and Sugawara-kun seem to be pretty close, huh,” he adds, averting his eyes slightly.

“I...guess so,” Daichi says. “We’ve known each other for pretty long now.”

“I see...uh, when you mentioned a while ago that I wasn’t your first kiss. Was. Was he…?” Kuroo actually sounds _embarrassed_ , a feat which Daichi hadn’t thought possible.

“Um, n-no, but we have...uh, kissed before. We were in high school and it was after we got drunk for the first time and it was,” he wrinkles his nose slightly, “weird. It didn’t feel like–like–” _like the way it does when we kiss_ “–like it was right. Anyway, Suga’s seeing some guy on the swim team, so.”

“Ah, okay,” Kuroo says, and he leaves it at that.

“So, uh,” Daichi clears his throat, trying to alleviate some of the awkwardness that has settled over the room. “How’s the Nekoma team doing? he asks, trying to steer them back onto a safe topic. It works, because Kuroo sits up and looks more animated as they launch into conversation about their old teams.

Daichi is telling Kuroo about the time Hinata had puked all over Tanaka’s lap when he notices that, though Kuroo is turned towards him attentively, his eyes are slowly going more and more lidded and his head is nodding occasionally. “Look at you,” he says, poking a finger against Kuroo’s forehead. “You’re about to pass out, go to sleep already.”

“What, no,” Kuroo protests, looking at the time on his phone. “It’s only like nine!”

Nine? Daichi has been here for three hours already? He hadn’t even realized the time had passed so quickly. “I don’t care what time it is,” he says sternly, “you’re sick and you need rest.”

Groaning, Kuroo sits up and stumbles his way to bed while Daichi stacks the empty containers and throws them in the trash. For good measure, he also gets a glass of water and some more medicine for Kuroo to take when he wakes up, and goes to set it over by Kuroo’s nightstand.

“How about a goodnight kiss?” Kuroo suggests. His voice is hoarse from sickness and doesn’t have its usual smooth quality, but he still somehow manages to sound coy.

Daichi scoffs. “And catch whatever germs your mouth is probably infested with right now? No thanks.” Yet he leans down anyway, brushing Kuroo’s bangs aside gently and pressing his lips against Kuroo’s forehead.

He knows his face is red when he draws up, so he quickly turns away, muttering, “Okay, bye, goodnight,” under his breath as he makes for the door.

“I’ll hold you to that kiss next time, then. Goodnight, Sawamura-kun,” Kuroo calls softly from the bed, and Daichi tries his best to ignore the thumping of his heart against his ribcage.

 _Oh, shit,_ he realizes once he closes Kuroo’s apartment door behind him.

––

`To: Suga`  
You............were right

`From: Suga  
I always am. :)`

`From: Suga  
But also, I told you so. :)`

––

“God, I missed this,” Kuroo whispers as he smooths one hand down Daichi’s back and works the other one two fingers deep inside Daichi. It had taken Kuroo nearly a week before he made a full recovery, and as soon as they were both available, Daichi was over at his apartment. He’d checked in on Kuroo regularly over those few days, making sure he was eating right and getting enough rest, but honestly, he’d missed this too. Immensely.

He tells Kuroo so as the fingers crook inside him and he pushes his hips backwards onto them, fucking back on Kuroo’s digits. Kuroo kisses down his spine, teeth scraping along the sweaty skin as he curls a third finger in.

“Would you hurry up already,” Daichi pants, wiggling his hips impatiently. He’s been longing to get Kuroo’s cock inside him for days now, and he can feel it pressing against his bare thigh, hot and heavy.

“Don’t be so impatient,” Kuroo says, moving away briefly to slick lube onto his cock, “or I’ll have to punish you.”

“Do your worst,” Daichi retorts pushing backwards slightly as Kuroo teases the head of his cock against his entrance. He’s feeling feverish and jittery, and his heart is thudding loudly in his chest as Kuroo leans in and sinks deep inside.

He likes Kuroo. He likes Kuroo, who is currently fucking him, and that one factor makes everything a thousand times more intense as Kuroo tilts his hips into him, as he opens up under Kuroo’s touch. He likes the way Kuroo fucks him hard and fast, likes the way his voice sounds when he groans about how good Daichi feels, likes the way his hands run across his back and settle on his waist so he can firmly anchor himself as he slides his cock in and out of Daichi’s ass.

But he also likes the way Kuroo jokes with him, likes the gleam in his eye and the quirk of his lips. Likes the camaraderie they have when they’re alone or with their teammates, likes the way that despite everything, Kuroo is considerate and thoughtful and friendly.

Kuroo slows down then, and the drag of his cock is deep and gradual and sets off a small flame within Daichi that _burns_ with each, agonizingly amazing pump. His mouth falls open in pleasure, and Kuroo presses his hand against Daichi’s back and pushes him down a little further into the mattress.

“God,” he hears Kuroo say above him, reverently, “you look so fucking good like this.” The words are punctuated by the slow slide of his cock inside him, and they make Daichi’s head rush and his vision spin. Hearing those words stokes the flames even further, and he moans lowly. “Fucking beautiful,” Kuroo murmurs.

God, he likes Kuroo _so much_ , he doesn’t know what to do with himself other than push his hips insistently backwards so that there’s even more friction between them as he fucks back each time Kuroo’s cock pushes inside him.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Tetsurou,” he moans, unable to help the name falling instinctively from his lips.

Kuroo freezes, and so does Daichi, because _oh shit, he totally just first named him oh shit oh god oh shit why did he do that?_

And then Kuroo’s moving very suddenly, no longer going at the slow-burning, snail’s pace from before. Insead, he fucks into Daichi with abandon, hips slapping obscenely against Daichi’s ass cheeks as Kuroo pounds into him.

Daichi can’t hold back the surprised moan that bubbles from his throat at the new rate Kuroo as set, nor can he restrain the ones that follow from sheer pleasure.

“Jesus, _Daichi_ ,” he thinks he hears Kuroo say above him, the words whispered low and hot as his hips snap forward relentlessly.

“Oh god,” Daichi groans, unable to say anything else as Kuroo then reaches around and wraps his hand around Daichi’s dick, pumping him in his fist rapidly.

“You’re fucking amazing, you know that Daichi?” Kuroo says as he leans down and begins pressing kisses along the junction of Daichi’s neck and shoulder.

The combination of the mouth on his skin, the hot, quick slide of Kuroo’s cock in his ass, the hand curled around his dick, and his _name_ on Kuroo’s lips sends him over the edge unexpectedly, and Daichi comes undone as he gives a final, long moan and sees white as his orgasm hits.

Kuroo comes shortly after that, another groan of “ _Daichi_ ” falling from his mouth as he gives his last few pumps before pulling out.

The panic that sets when Daichi realizes himself, though, rushes hard and fast through him, and he sits up in bed quickly. Kuroo has just finished cleaning up and is lounging by the headboard, looking relaxed with his hands folded behind his head.

“Are you gonna stay over?” he asks. “It’s pretty late.”

“Uh–no, I think I gotta, uh, finish up some homework,” Daichi says stiltedly, even though it’s a bullshit explanation. Kuroo’s expression drops, and for a second, he almost looks disappointed.

“Oh. Well, do what you gotta do, man.”

“Yeah. Uh. I’ll see you at practice, then.” He gets dressed quickly and makes his way out of the apartment quickly. His heartbeat is thundering in his ears when he steps out into the warm night air, and he only thing he can think is that he has greatly, utterly, totally fucked up.

––

`To: Suga  
HELP ME PLEASE THIS IS NOT A DRILL`

`From: Suga  
??????`

`To: Suga  
I TOTALLY JUST FIRST-NAMED KUROO DURING SEX WHAT DO I DO`

`From: Suga  
1: tmi, 2: did he first name you back?`

`To: Suga  
......yeah........`

`From: Suga  
SO WHAT’S THE PROBLEM`

`To: Suga  
People don’t usually suddenly meaningfully first-name the people they’ve been sleeping with without it meaning something!!! What if he catches on`

`From: Suga  
So just tell him how you feel`

`To: Suga  
ARGH YOU’RE NOT HELPING`

––

“You can’t keep doing this, Daichi.”

“I can, and I will.”

“We’re on the same volleyball team, you’re gonna have to face him sometime!”

“I’ll quit volleyball,” Daichi says, though the both of them know that it’s an utter lie. Suga just raises a critical eyebrow at him and shakes his head.

“Okay, well, please come to practice tomorrow, okay? Don’t skip again,” he says. “Captain will get mad, and they’ll all send _me_ after you.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine,” Daichi waves, even though the idea of seeing Kuroo again sets off a whole bundle of firecrackers in his stomach, working him up until he’s feeling shaky and nervous all over again. He doesn’t know why he’s been going out of his way to avoid him lately; he hasn’t answered Kuroo’s texts, he skipped volleyball practice yesterday, claiming to have felt “sick,” even though Suga obviously didn’t believe him. 

All Daichi knows is that whenever he thinks about Kuroo, all he can remember is how his own name had slipped from Kuroo’s lips, sighed out like a prayer during intimate moments, and his pulse takes off running. It makes him feel out of control and unsteady, and he doesn’t like the feeling at all.

Underneath it all, after the shock of admitting to himself that he does in fact like Kuroo, is the unsatisfied, unhappy feeling that sits under his skin at the thought that Kuroo probably sees him as nothing more than a teammate and occasional fuckbuddy. No matter what Suga tells him, Daichi just can’t picture someone like Kuroo, whom he’d seen all those months ago necking up to a random stranger at a party, liking somebody like Daichi. Daichi thinks he’s a nice guy, but he’s nothing special. Kuroo is tall and charming and disarming, he could probably have anyone he liked, so Daichi doesn’t see why he’d go for himself.

Daichi goes to practice the next day, dreading the moment he sees Kuroo, because he honestly doesn’t know what he’ll do. As usual, he and a few other players are already there by the time Daichi and Suga reach the gym.

“Sawamura, Sugawara! Hurry it up, we’re all on hustle today,” the coach calls from the other corner, before Daichi gets a chance to even scope out his reaction to seeing Kuroo.

They begin jogging around the gym, and Suga nudges Daichi in the side. He’s unusually stiff, and jumps at the sensation.

“Lighten up,” Suga says to him. “You’re so tense I’m getting stressed just looking at you.”

“I can’t help it! He’s _right over there_ and oh shit, he’s looking at me.” Daichi averts his eyes quickly, gazing straight ahead of them as they make one lap and go for their second. Next to him, Suga sighs dramatically.

“Yeah, but unlike you, he’s not being weird about it. I promise it won’t be that bad if you just _talk_ to him,” Suga insists.

“Ugh,” Daichi groans. “I can’t. I’m just not built for talking to people like Kuroo Tetsurou. It’s just not in my genetic makeup.” He flashes back to the night he and Kuroo had spent hours talking, when Kuroo was sick, and he can feel his face begin to flush. That doesn’t count, he tells himself. That was different, somehow.

“Okay, look,” Suga begins. “I wasn’t gonna say anything, but. This was seriously getting ridiculous, so yesterday I may have, uh, talked to Kuroo a bit after practice when you weren’t here.”

“You _what_?!”

“I’m sorry, I know it wasn’t my place but I just couldn’t help it, after so long!” Suga defends, eyes wide and guileless. Daichi notices that there’s not a trace of guilt in them.

“ _What did you say to him––_ ”

“Alright! Everybody line up, we’re beginning drills!” the coach interrupts, calling out to everybody, and then blowing his whistle to gather them by the nets.

Suga looks over at Daichi guiltily before moving to the other side of the court so he can set for the spike practices on the other side of the net. Daichi looks after him in disbelief, rooted to the spot.

“Sawamura, get moving!” the coach calls, and Daichi ducks his head down and lines up.

By now Daichi feels like he’s had his fair share of awkward practices, but this time is different. This time, he’s sure he can’t be imagining the heavy weight of Kuroo’s gaze on his back as he gets in position to receive the ball, as he jumps up for spikes. It rests heavy on his shoulders, dropping down onto him like it’s a reminder that _yeah, the guy you like is staring at you after you bailed on him after sex and have been avoiding him all week_.

He tries his best not to mess up, but he fumbles the ball more than once in ways that he normally wouldn’t; a receive missed here or there, a late movement every so often.

Practice concludes a slow, frustrating two hours later, and Daichi hurries to the locker room without waiting for Suga or anyone. 

That plan doesn’t work out for long, however, when Suga sneaks up behind him as he’s zipping his shoes up into his gym bag.

“Daichi,” Suga announces his arrival suddenly, and Daichi jumps slightly. “You need to talk to him! We all saw him staring at you all practice, c’mon.”

“What would I even say?” Daichi replies. “And speaking of that, _what_ did you guys talk about yesterday when I wasn’t here?”

“I can’t tell you. But if you don’t talk to him now, I’m not letting you use my biology notes anymore.”

“What–oh come on, Suga, that’s _low_ ––”

“Here he comes!” Suga pushes him slightly away and disappears among the rows of lockers very suddenly. Daichi is aware of Kuroo’s presence approaching behind him, and he turns the world’s slowest turn to face him reluctantly.

“Hey,” Kuroo says, sounding...uncertain? When has Kuroo even sounded uncertain before?

“H-hey,” Daichi responds, feeling his heart go into overdrive once more.

“Uh, this is just a feeling and I don’t wanna make this weird or anything but. Um. Have you been avoiding me?” That’s Kuroo for him, Daichi notices, always straight to the point.

“What? N-no, of course not,” Daichi replies, doing his best to fake a smile, though he knows it must come out forced. Kuroo has to see how nervous he is, he’s practically shaking.

“Okay, just making sure,” Kuroo says. There’s no way he believes that though, Daichi thinks. Kuroo’s a smart guy, he must have realized by now Daichi’s feelings for him, and he’s gonna call the whole thing off because Daichi has been acting _weird_ and––

“So, uh, are you free this Friday night? At around 7?”

––and he’s never gonna want to see Daichi again, he’s gonna make the whole thing awkward and––wait, what?

“Wait, what?” Daichi says eloquently.

“Uh...this Friday? You usually don’t have other things to do on Friday, right?” Kuroo has to know this by now, because he spends practically every Friday fucking Daichi’s brains out.

“Oh, no, um, I’m free,” Daichi answers. He hadn’t been expecting that, though he’s not really sure what he’d been expecting instead.

“Oh, okay...good,” Kuroo says, and this is the first time Daichi’s ever seen him so unsure of anything. “I guess I’ll see you then.”

He’ll take it. He guesses they’re just going to go back to the way they were, but some, small part of Daichi feels a little empty about it. Like this is all he’ll ever be to Kuroo.

––

He’s simultaneously dreading and anticipating Friday evening.

When he makes the short trip from his dorm to Kuroo’s apartment, he spends a good five minutes pacing outside his own dorm building before he can begin the walk over. He has to hurry because of those wasted five minutes, or else he’ll be late, and although times have never been a strict thing between them, for some reason today he just can’t bear with the thought.

But when he reaches the familiar building of Kuroo’s apartment, he finds Kuroo leaning against the wall, waiting for him there. Usually he’s inside, it’s strange seeing him there, dressed in his usual plain black t-shirt, though he has a pair of jeans on today rather than sweatpants or shorts.

“Yo,” he greets Daichi when he catches sight of him, raising a hand in greeting.

“Hey,” Daichi says. “Uh, why are you out here?”

“I was waiting for you, obviously,” Kuroo says, pushing off the wall to meet Kuroo by the sidewalk.

“Are we...going somewhere?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo says, “I’m taking you out to dinner. Since you treated me last time.”

“Oh.” Daichi hadn’t been expecting that, at all. “Okay,” he agrees, following Kuroo as they begin walking opposite of the direction Daichi came from.

“So I realized I never asked about this much,” Kuroo says as they walk side by side, “but how are you liking Tokyo so far? Big change from a place like Miyagi, huh?”

“Oh, uh. Yeah, it’s really different, but it’s not bad. A lot busier and more crowded than Miyagi for sure, but I kinda like it.”

“Yeah? Do you ever miss home?”

“Sometimes, I guess.” Daichi scratches the back of his neck absentmindedly. “Mostly I just miss my parents sometimes, and I guess I miss the rest of the guys from the team too, even though I’m planning to go back and see them over break.”

They fall into easy conversation like that, walking together through the slowly dimming summer light as the sun slowly dips below the horizon. Being with Kuroo like this is a lot easier than Daichi had been expecting, even though he had no idea that Kuroo had planned for them to get food tonight instead of staying in and having sex and ordering takeout like they did sometimes.

After a few minutes, they reach a small, cozy-looking restaurant that Kuroo leads them into. The hostess greets them sleepily and says they can sit wherever, so Kuroo takes up seats at the counter and Daichi slides in next to him.

“I really like this place’s tonkatsu,” Kuroo remarks as they skim through the menu. “So I’d recommend that.”

Dinner passes by with an easy, relaxed flow of conversation. Kuroo asks more about life in Miyagi compared to Tokyo, what he’s studying in school, what he likes to do besides play volleyball and have sex. By the end of the night, Daichi has forgotten why he’d been so nervous in the first place. Being with Kuroo makes him feel at ease; he knows exactly when to fill the silence, when exactly to crack a lame joke or tease a little bit, and Daichi just likes him _so much_.

After they finish their food (Kuroo pays, ignoring all of Daichi’s protests), they head back to Kuroo’s apartment, full and relaxes, in comfortable silence. The sky has gone dark, and though not many stars can be seen from Tokyo, the moon glows and the night is velvety and warm. Their hands brush together accidentally when they walk too close, and the touch leaves tingles shooting up Daichi’s fingertips. He wants to reach out and take Kuroo’s hand and lace their fingers together, and wonders if their hands will fit together just as perfectly as the rest of their bodies seem to.

When they reach the entrance of Kuroo’s apartment building, Daichi feels like he has to say something. The words have been sitting at the back of his throat all evening, and whether or not he’s going inside with Kuroo, he has to say them now, while the mood is right, or they’ll be lost forever.

“Hey,” he begins, looking up at Kuroo’s face illuminated by the soft, yellow light of the streetlamp. It makes the usual, harsher edges of Kuroo’s face appear softer, makes that usual devilish attractiveness melt into something more boyish, more handsome, and Daichi feels his heart thud. “I had a lot of fun tonight.”

“Me too,” Kuroo says, smiling. It’s not his usual smile; it looks genuine and happy and Daichi thinks this one looks better than all the smirks he could ever give.

“I’m...uh, really glad I got to know you,” he continues, trying his best to keep with his awkwardness and the fact that the nerves have returned, out of his voice. “And I’m really glad that we’re friends.”

The smile slides off Kuroo’s face, then, and Daichi stops. Has he said something wrong? He knows it’s not like him to be sappy or sentimental, but still…?

“Wow, Sugawara wasn’t lying when he said you were dense, huh,” Kuroo says under his breath, and Daichi thinks his heart stops beating in his chest.

“Wait, what?”

“I mean, I even took you out on a _date_ , but my god, man––”

“Wait––he said _what_ ––this was a _date_ ––what?” Daichi stammers. His blood is rushing in his head, and this can’t be happening, this can’t be real. Kuroo is looking down at him with a fond exapseration in his eyes.

“Oh my god, Daichi, do I have to spell it out for you?” He steps forward and laces their hands together. Daichi can feel the warmth radiating off Kuroo’s body, can smell Kuroo’s scent, and his head is spinning. He was right in his thoughts from earlier, because their hands fit together even better than he had imagined. “I like you,” Kuroo says clearly. “I like you, please be my boyfriend.”

“ _God_ ,” Daichi says, and then he’s pressing his face into Kuroo’s warm shoulder in mortification, because, as usual, Suga was right and _he’d been so, so stupid._ “I like you too, oh my god. I like you so, so much.”

“So that’s a yes then?”

“ _Yes_ , you idiot,” Daichi huffs, drawing back. He knows his cheeks are red but he feels like he’s floating, and normally he doesn’t like not feeling grounded, but this is nice, this is good, this is an _amazing_ feeling.

Kuroo is laughing at him now, and the sound is real and genuine and just makes his heart beat even faster.

"Oh my god, I've been so _dumb_ ," Daichi laments, hiding his face in his hands. "I can't believe it took me this long."

"Actually," Kuroo confesses, "Suga told me you liked me. So as far as," he waves his hand around, motioning to the both of them, " _us_ goes, I think we've both been pretty dumb. He suggested I take you out on a date so that you’d, and I quote him, get the hint.”

"I'm gonna _kill him_ ," Daichi mutters into his palms, but there is no malice behind his words.

Kuroo laughs and reaches forward to pry Daichi's hands away from his face. Then, he curls their fingers together sweetly, and Daichi looks down at their joined hands with a distinct rising, light sensation in his chest.

"You know," he says, looking up at Kuroo and smiling, "for how long it took us to get here, and what we _did_ to get here, this whole thing was pretty anticlimactic."

Kuroo gives a feline grin and says, "Oh, I'll show you _climactic_."

Daichi nods in defeat, because yeah, he’d set himself up for that one.

“Hey,” Kuroo says suddenly, as if remembering something. “You still owe me that goodnight kiss. From when I was sick, remember? I’m cashing it in now.”

Daichi laughs once, a light, happy sound, and then pulls Kuroo down by the collar to bring their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> my dearest milkbars, it is my heart's greatest and most sincere wish that you enjoy reading this, otherwise i might cry  
> as always thank you to my helper elves, you're amazing


End file.
